


Упущенный Шанс

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Series: Красная Команда Приколистов [9]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: Человек-Паук ревнует.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Missed Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497206) by [lordjenjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen). 



> Не бечено. 
> 
> Приквел ко "Второму Шансу".

Человек-Паук застыл на крыше, наблюдая за своей добычей. Сейчас они, смеясь, обедали в ресторане, вероятно, строя какие-то планы. По мнению Питера, они сидели там слишком долго. Один час и тридцать семь минут, не то чтобы Питер считал, абсолютно точно нет. Просто сидеть на корточках столько времени было утомительно и ноги затекли. 

Фигура в капюшоне поднялась и подала руку своему спутнику. Мужчина в красных очках мягко улыбнулся в ответ. Убрав свою сложенную трость подмышку, он принял протянутую руку и позволил вывести себя из ресторана 

Как только они вышли из здания, мужчина в очках притянул фигуру в капюшоне поближе и поцеловал. В поцелуе не было ничего сексуального. Он был нежным и ласковым, наполненный эмоциями настолько, что Питер разобрал это даже с высоты карниза. 

Его накрыло завистью. Питер едва сдержал желание одного приклеить паутиной к стене, а второго украсть. Так нечестно. Это Питера должны целовать так, будто он дороже жизни для этого человека. Это Питер должен был есть тако в ресторанчике Адской Кухни. Это Питер должен был смеяться над ужасными шутками и краснеть от цветастых пошлых комплиментов. Это Питер должен был лежать ночью в кровати, поглаживая пальцами постоянно изменяющиеся шрамы, пока ему на ухо шепчут сладкие слова. Никто не любил Уэйда так, как Питер. 

Хотя виноват-то Питер, на самом деле. Дэдпул флиртовал и заигрывал с Человеком-Пауком, но Питер никогда не позволял себе чувствовать к наёмнику ничего, кроме раздражения. И лишь когда Уэйд исчез на две недели, Питер осознал, что ему нравилась компания мужчины и он по нему очень скучает. Когда Дэдпул объявился снова, Питер набрался смелости пригласить Уэйда на свидание. Даже сквозь маску Питер разглядел на его лице сожаление, с которым он отказывал Питеру. С разбитым сердцем он следил за Уэйдом, втайне надеясь увидеть его нового возлюбленного и разузнать о нём что-нибудь мерзкое. Питер был раздавлен, узнав, что им оказался Сорвиголова. 

Двое на тротуаре отлепились друг от друга и направились обратно к их общей квартире. Фигура в капюшоне повернула голову к тому месту, где сидел Человек-Паук. Питер быстро переместился обратно на крышу, но всё равно успел заметить печальный взгляд Уэйда, брошенный на него.


End file.
